


Past, Present and Future

by bfanatic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfanatic/pseuds/bfanatic
Summary: Neal Caffrey received a devastating news: Bruce Wayne is dead.He left the family ten years ago, and now he has to rejoin it, everything had changed... Starting from his identity. But... He has to push through those, because... by heart, he is still one of them.He needs the family, and the family needs him.One of those Dick=Neal thingy. I'm just gonna pretend season four to six does not exist...This is also after Kate's death, right after Neal was in the process of healing.





	1. Death Again

An old man in a suit stood outside of FBI’s white collar division.

Hesitant, he was strolling in front of the glass door, until Jones opened the door and asked, “Can I help you, Sir?”

The man pursed his lips for a moment, then asked politely, “Might I ask for Mr. Neal Caffrey?”

Jones was a bit shocked by the fact that an old man came to see him. Usually, it was a beautiful woman, in these days, namely, Sarah.

He shouted to Neal who looked like he was talking to Peter by the coffee machine, “Neal, someone’s here for you!”

Neal turned around and saw the old proper gentleman, and not only he froze instantly, his face also ashened.

The old man’s face was stern, but Neal… knowing the person too well, saw nervousness and sadness at the same time, which was… not a good sign.

He felt an uneasiness as he walked closer to the man.

When he finally pushed the glass door, the man turned to Jones and asked him to give him and Neal a little bit of time. 

Jones was curious, but didn’t want to intrude on a private conversation.

The door closed behind Neal, leaving only him and the old gentleman…

“Master Dick…”

“Alfred…”

They exchanged a hug before continuing anything.

Alfred hesitated again to speak, but he knew he had to…

“Master Dick, I… I didn’t want you to find it out on the news, so I came…” After some awkward silence, Alfred looked into Neal’s eyes, with a rush of sorrow, he kept going before he lost his courage, “There’s no easy way to say this… Master Bruce… Master Bruce passed away…”

Neal’s face paled once again, this time, it was not due to the past catching up to him, but rather… The loss of his mentor, his old friend, his partner for so many years, his father figure after THE incident... And most importantly, the idol he looked up to…

Sure, they had a falling out, but that doesn’t change the fact that Bruce was still the most important person in his life other than his parents…

And sure, they disagreed on many things, but… But… Bruce was supposed to be invincible. The last person to fall!

Neal felt a little dizzy, he had to place a hand on the wall to stabilize him.

Alfred’s concerned eyes were on him again, “Master Dick, are you alright?”

“That’s… That’s impossible! How?! Why?! How?!!” Neal raised his voice, making whoever’s on the other side of the glass door look at him. Especially Jones, Diana and Peter. They’ve never seen Neal freak out about anything.

Not even Kate’s death.

Neal mourned her, but didn’t freak out like that…

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Master Dick… He… he made a mistake, and he paid the price for it…” Alfred seemed to be choking a little when he said that. It was then, Neal realized that Alfred had already buried Bruce’s parents, and now…

Oh, god…

Alfred…

Neal hugged the old man again, “I’m sorry, Alfred… I’m so sorry…”

With some pats on the back, Alfred spoke again, “His… funeral is in the manor next Friday at eight. It would just be close friends and allies. I hope… HE would’ve wanted you there… You know he still loves you, Master Dick…”

“Of course… I’ll be there…” Neal’s voice was a little broken as well.

Alfred recomposed himself, he started walking away from Neal, but then he stopped, and turned back to Neal, “It’s good to see you again, Master Dick. You’ve always been a part of the family, and you always will be even if you don’t believe it.”

With that, Alfred left with grace. 

Neal on the other hand, was almost having a panic attack.

He REALLY thought about what he’d done in the past ten years since he left his old life. Stealing, conning, using all the skills he taught him to do wrongs…

Now, if Alfred found him this easily, it meant that he must’ve kept tabs on him. Which in turn means… He knew all about his criminal life…

God…

His criminal life!

He left Gotham to pursue a new life, and he chose a criminal one! Even if he had reasons, but… What if Bruce didn’t know? Or maybe he did… That was why he didn’t approach him?

But what about the years when he was in prison?

Oh god… Was he… Disappointed? 

The thought filled up his head, Neal felt like he couldn’t breathe. Was he a disappointment? Was that the reason why Bruce never even approached him when he clearly had his whereabouts? And… In Bruce’s last moments… Did he still remember him as the disappointment? 

Neal put a hand on top of his chest, looking like he’s about to vomit. 

“Neal, are you okay?” 

Peter’s voice sounded concerned. When Neal looked up, the beautiful blue eyes, usually filled with mischief was now burdened with sadness and blank. Peter knew in an instance that something was wrong, because this Neal… He hadn’t seen this side of Neal at all. Neal, was truly lost.

“I… I… I need to go…” 

That was all Neal could say. He repeated that sentence again before Peter could ask, “To where?”

Neal involuntarily said “home”, then as he was realizing what he said, his posture seemed stronger. He was finally out of the shock state. Neal straightened his back, and looked into Peter’s eyes, “I need to go to Gotham. I NEED to.”

Gotham was obviously out of his anklet’s range, but… by the sound of it, if Peter didn’t agree to let Neal go, Neal was definitely going to run. 

Peter really wanted to say no, though, he almost said that out loud, too. Yet, when he saw Neal’s eyes, his tongue was tied.

“Okay, on one condition.” Peter paused to get Neal’s attention, “you have to tell me everything.”

Neal looked upset, no… More like disappointed…

“I can’t tell you everything, Peter. They are not my secrets to tell.” Neal’s response frustrated Peter, as usual. But before Peter could lecture Neal more, Neal stopped Peter by adding, “I’ll tell you what I can.”

Neal started walking towards the elevator. Peter didn’t follow until Neal gave him a weird look, questioning Peter’s ability to interpret his actions.

They got into Peter’s car, and Peter asked, “Gotham where?”

Neal hesitated a little, “… Wayne Manor…”

Peter’s surprised look made Neal cheer up slightly. He turned his head towards the window. And oddly enough, he saw Bruce’s face on the reflection. Then, he quickly realized that it was Peter, not Bruce.

Half way through, Peter finally couldn’t keep his curiosity in check, “So, what’s the story.”

Neal’s face didn’t turn back, but his voice did reach Peter’s ears, “Do you know The Flying Graysons?”

Peter replied with a happy nostalgic tone, “’Course I do. They are the best in the world. Until they… Oh… You’re…”

“Yeah… My original name is Richard Grayson. But everyone call me Dick.” 

There was this awkward silence, Peter didn’t know what to say or do. He remembered the incident. The famous death of the Graysons… They died on stage, with millions of people watching… And their poor kid saw it all…

“I was eleven when it happened. And… Bruce Wayne was in the crowd. He… he took me in because he saw the deaths of his parents, too.” 

The Wayne Family tragedy… Of course…

Their murder was never solved. It was hard to track some low life in a city full of them. Not to mention it was a random crime, not premeditated, which made finding evidence that led to the murderer even harder.

He was a child when it happened, too.

As far as he could recall, Bruce Wayne was only eight himself…

That made sense…

“He raised me like a son… We were bound by love, not blood. But… all good things have an end. I had some… disagreement with him. He was obsessed… He was becoming someone I hardly recognize… I don’t even know how did that happen… Have I always been blind? Have I followed him blindly? Am I making a mistake to listen to him all those years?” Neal could still remember the doubt he had. Even now, he still didn’t know the answers to those questions.

But… one thing was sure…

“So I ran… Neal Caffrey was born on my eighteenth birthday… It was to piss him off at first… Then, it became a new identity… Someone who’s free of his control…” 

The thrill of committing a crime. The thrill of successfully getting away with the crime…

It all gave Neal the push to continue.

And then, he met Kate…

Everything Bruce said about the danger of criminal life came back. The life Bruce led wasn’t safe either, but you always knew that it was a sacrifice, it was worth a damn…

“I knew I have to change, but I was in too deep… I was Neal Caffrey for too long… I put Kate in danger, and I didn’t call for help when I needed it. And Kate died because of it… Because of my stupid pride… But by that point, I had no reason to go back anymore. He’d be disappointed like all the others…” Neal looked at Peter for a moment.

Peter sighed, “you weren’t always a disappointment…”

Neal smiled sheepishly, “Thanks… But it doesn’t matter anymore…” With all the courage he had in him, Neal finally said those words without realizing he was in tears now, “he’s dead…”


	2. Meeting

As Peter pulled up his car on the sidewalk of the main entrance, he couldn’t help but wonder, if Neal… Or Dick hadn’t decided to run away, what would his life be?

A trust fund baby that he’d encountered countless times?

A hypocritical but wealthy businessman?

A fearless adventurer, just like Bruce Wayne himself?

In any case, he would not have been Neal Caffrey, nor would he befriend Mozzie and fell for Kate. 

When Neal was back in FBI office, he couldn’t stand the idea of staying there until Bruce’s funeral, but now that he’s right in front of Wayne Manor, he was trying his best not to turn around and run away.

Peter obviously saw Neal’s hesitation, “We don’t have to do this now, we can come back later.”

Neal instantly rejected the idea, “No!” As he realized that he was being loud, he calmed down a bit, showing determination, just like when he was back in FBI office, “No, I have to go inside.”

However, before either one of them could knock, the door opened itself.

Sort of…

A black haired young adult opened it.

He looked surprised when he saw Neal and Peter, but he did recognize him, “Dick? Dick Grayson?” 

He then proceeded to introduce himself by a handshake with Neal, “I’m Tim, Time Drake. I’ve… I’ve heard a lot of about you. Bruce… Bruce never really let you go…” 

Tim’s eyes flickered, the sadness was once again, very strong.

Neal didn’t know if he felt happy that he was mentioned by Bruce or sad that he never would have the chance to rebuild their relationship.

“And you must be Agent Burke.” Time extended the hand to Peter after Tim and Neal parted hands.

Peter took it, but he was a little uncomfortable, or more like suspicious.

“How did you know?”

Tim smiled, and a wink that Peter actually was all too familiar with escaped, “We know everything about Dick. Or, you know what, do you prefer Neal now?”

It didn’t sound like an insult, it was genuine…

Neal looked at the house he practically grew up in, and shook his head, “Dick will be just fine…” 

Tim nodded, then stood by the door to let them in, “I was on my way out, but since you’re here, I’ll show you around, and… I’ll show you Bruce.”

Neal didn’t even ask about how Tim deduced his intentions. It was quite obvious, plus… Neal’s sure that Tim was in on the “family business”, and with the world’s greatest detective as a mentor, it was only natural that Tim was a great detective, too.

Not long after they stepped inside, Peter received a call. It was from the agency, he excused himself to take this call as Tim and Neal seemingly catching up. 

“What’s up Diana.”

“Is Neal still with you now?” Diana’s voice was calm as usual, but Peter detected a hint of nervousness. 

Peter looked at the now happily chatting Tim and Neal, replied, “Yeah, is there something wrong?”

“Neal’s tracking information seems to have disappeared. Some kind of interference.”

Peter looked at the pair, then ordered, “Diana, do me a favor. I want you to dig up some old files on the Wayne Family when Dick Grayson was adopted and when he disappeared. I have a weird feeling about this place…”

“Of course, Boss.”

Meanwhile, after Peter left to take the phone call, Neal stood beside Tim, “Bruce never talked about me, did he?”

Tim’s smile grew, “Nope, not a word. But his files on you says otherwise. He definitely wasn’t ready to let you go yet. He just… He’s just being him.”

Both of them looked at each other and had this smile that only they understood the meaning behind it.

“So, staying?” Tim inquired.

Neal’s smile weakened, hesitant, “Maybe…”

Tim saw through Neal’s heart and chuckled a bit, “Just in case. There’s a demon brat living here now. Try to avoid him at all cost. And the rest, I’ll catch you up later.”

With that, Peter finished his phone call and rejoined the group, “Something funny?”

“Not particularly. It’s just… nice to finally meet the brother you’ve only heard about and not seen.”

Tim’s tone sounded like Neal was some super star, so naturally, Peter joked about it, “Big fan of his work?”

As soon as Peter said that out loud, he remembered that the rest here known him as Dick Grayson, not Neal Caffrey.

To his surprise, Tim actually nodded in compliance, “Big fan indeed. I went to one of Dick’s last show with his family. I even got a photograph from him. He probably doesn’t remember this, but I remember it like yesterday.”

And he took a photo out…

It was teen Neal smiling and hugging a young kid with one hand. They looked happy back then.

Behind the focus was a pair that wore the Flying Grayson suit, waving at the camera…

Neal was caught off-guard to see those two…

His hands were shaking…

“What’s wrong?” Peter looked over Neal’s shoulder and saw the happy family as well. He sighed and patted on Neal’s shoulder. Usually, Neal would’ve docked, but this time, he just stood there, frozen… Silent…

Tim waited till Neal regained his body, then proceeded to go inside and led them to a study room.

It was two levels with opening in the middle. 

On the tall wall, hanged a giant family portrait. It was Thomas, Martha and Bruce Wayne…

Beside it, there were numerous small photos. They were family members as well.

There were Dick smiling with a trophy in his hand, the photo Dick reluctantly agreed to when he went to high school, and the prom photo… All of them showed how Dick slowly growing up to look like Neal. 

When Peter came with Neal, he always had the feeling that this was one of Neal’s elaborate long con, but now, the suspicion had dissipated. Instead, he felt really sorry for the kid.

Looked like he found a family, but… Now he had none.

Of course, there were other people, too. 

Peter didn’t know if they were all adopted or was actually Bruce Wayne’s child; they were all black haired and blue eyed, it was kind of hard to tell when they were young and from a photo.

“Bruce was never a good father, and I could even go as far as calling him a terrible role model… But he did his best. He wanted the best for all four of us.” Tim saw through Peter’s questions and started explaining, “We were all adopted, one way or another. Only the youngest of Wayne family is Bruce’s blood son. People often wondered why…”

Tim paused for a moment, not so much to get Peter’s attention, but rather, was lost in his own thought.

“We all lost something… That’s why Bruce took us in and gave us a family.”

Peter stood beside Tim, watched him as he looked at those photos. Even Neal was looking up and had a bitter smile with genuine emotion.

A few moments past, Tim spoke again, “Agent Burke. If you don’t mind, may I borrow Dick for a few minutes? I… I wanted to show him Bruce… Before we…” As if he couldn’t continue, Tim stopped. 

Peter felt a little uncomfortable leaving Neal to Tim, but then, he had no reason to say “No” anyway. He was pretty sure that if Neal disappeared in Wayne Manor, Wayne family would have a hard time explaining themselves to IRS or something like that.

As the pair left the room, Peter started to wonder around. 

The study was filled with books, like a library. Most of the books looked quite old, but when he wondered to another side, all the books looked new, yet they were read for a couple of times already. The most interesting thing about those books was, they all contained elements of technology or deductive side, as if some highly trained agents’ bookshelf. 

He stood there for a moment, but couldn’t resist the temptation to grab one and started reading. As he leaned against the other shelf, a loud sound woke him up from the book at hand.

Careful was his second nature, so he gently closed the book, and hid behind the shelf to take a peek at the door.

The movement was so fast, he could only catch a glimpse of the back.

It was a child; not older than twelve.

He wanted to find the kid and introduce himself before he startles the kid, but then, the kid just disappeared. Right in front of his eyes!

What just happened?

“Who are you, intruder?”

The sort of hoarse sound came from his back. When he turned around, his suspicion had been right, it was a child.

Yet… 

The child’s eyes spoke more than he would let on.

Peter had seen many monsters in his life, most of them committed horrendous deeds. A few… A few had eyes that screamed “murderer”. 

The kid’s eyes showed danger within, and Peter did not like the fact that he felt as if he was being stared by an uncontrollable animal. He especially did not like how it reminded him those murderers’ eyes.

And then, he remembered where he’d seen this figure before.

“You’re… Bruce Wayne’s fourth kid?”


End file.
